Morgoth
In the beginning, Melkor (Q. "He Who Arises in Might") was the greatest of the Valar. He shared power with Manwe, but he never enjoyed the favor that Eru accorded his brother. Manwe, however, was closer to Eru's thought, for Melkor could not work within the scheme prescribed by the One. When the Valar made the Great Music, Melkor created discord. Melkor desires to be omnipotent and create according to his own feelings, and not within the bounds of Eru's vision. Like Aule, Melkor loves to make things and he revels in the adoration he receives for his conceptions. But he went further than the Smith and, after entering Ea, he openly rebelled. Abandoning his pledge to Eru, Melkor became a fallen Vala and his name is not spoken by the Powers. He is now known as Morgoth, the "Black Enemy." Appearance: A strong built titanic, elf-like man (12'-40'-5000') with lidless, serpent-like eyes, percing cold and burning like flame at the same time, once fair and beautiful but later dark, light- or ice-bright but also stone- or rock-like dark and grey skin ,scarred and with burned hands and face, long and fair hair like clouds or ice but also like fire or smoke, with gems woven in, mutilated and his feet cut-off. Realm: Personality: Morgoth was a fearsome opponent, because of his being in the presence of Ilúvatar had given him almost godlike powers. However, he was a skilled, influential, and manipulative politician and could charm his enemies, as he tried to do with Hurin when he captured him.When seen as Melkor, he was perceived as resplendent, majestic, and noble, even by his enemies, but when he became Morgoth, he became a giant looming threat which was feared by even the noblest warriors on Earth.Unlike the other Valar, Morgoth knew fear and pain; this was most likely a punishment given to him because of his heinous crimes.Morgoth was also very domineering and arrogant, as he loved challenging people and reducing their wills to dust. He prided himself on his immense powers, giant size, and intelligence, and knew that he would most likely come off better in any duel. However, these tables got turned in his epic downfall. Servants: Canonical: *Fluithuin (Melkor's former Consort) *Ungoliant (Melkor's Assassin) *Sauron (Morgoth's Lieutenant) *Osse (Morgoth's former Admiral) *Langon (Melkor's Ambassador) *Gothmog (Captain of Angband) *Lungorthin (Captain of Morgoth's Bodyguard) *The Rider (Melkor's Hunter) *Tevildo (Prince of Cats) *Fankil (Commander/General of Palisor) *Maeglin (Defector General of the House of Mole) *Talagand (Morgoth's Jester) *Ulfang (Morgoth's Spy) *Thuringwethil (Morgoth and Sauron's Messenger) *Draugluin (Chieftain of all Werewolves, wolves, and wargs) *Carcharoth (Morgoth's guard Dog) *Miaulë (Melkor's Best Chef) Non-Canonical: *Morthrog *Gilthrang *Storlaga *Muar *Mourfuin Morgoth's Armies *Demons or fallen Maiar *Evil Men *Wicked Dwarves *Fallen Elves *Orcs *Dragons *Vampires *Werewolves *Trolls *Ogres *Giants *Ghosts *Undead Cults: *Cult of Melkor **the Cult of the Long Night **Keepers of the true Flame **servants of Vatra *theDark Worship Names: *Alkar (Black Númenóreans) *Ardûtor (Mornârim) *Arkar (Black Númenóreans) *Balûk (Drûghu) *Bauglír (Sindar) *Belcha *Belegûr (Sindar) *Belegurth (Sindar) *the Black Enemy of the World *the Black King *Blackheart (Eriador) *Chefuidocsuma Tunkadur (Beffraen) *the Corruptor *the Dark King (Edain) *the Dark Lord *the Darkness *the Dark Overlord (Harad) *The Dark Power *Draubasâr (Angband, Demons) *the Elder King *Ganíraib (Greater harad) *Goth (Orcish) *the Great Enemy *the Great King *the King of the World *King of Arda *Kondrí Odhí (Variags) *Kor-Sharhaigun (Easterlings) *Kragûl (Ioriags) *the Lord of All and Giver of Freedom *Lord of Utumno *Lord of the Dark *Lord of the Darkness *Lord of Utumno *Prime Dark Lord *Malkôra (Utter South) *the Master of the fates of Arda *''Master of the World'' *''Mbelekôro (ancient Eldarin)'' *Belekôrôz *Melkor (also Melegor, Meleko, Melkórë or Melko)'' (High-Elves)' *Morgoth (also ''Moringotto, Moriñgotho, or Morikotto) ''(Sindar and High-Elves) *Mulkher (Black Númenóreans) *Ráskara (Utter South, [[Adena) *the Shadow *Vâtra (Haradwaith) Artifacts: *Black Armor *Black hooded Robe (can make him invisible) *Black Spear *Crown of Smoke and Fire *Great Shield *Grond *Iron Crown *Jewels (in the Hair) *Raiments of Ice *Raiment of Silver and Gold *Ring *Void Sword (Wielded during End Times) Powers: Melkor originally boasted many powers. He could shape and change the land of the world as he saw fit, he could control and create ice, he could cause earthquakes volcanic eruptions to erupt from the earth, he should shapeshift into clouds, he could make people "see worlds through his eyes," and he could control light and darkness. In MERPS, he knows all spells. 'Offspring''' *Moran *Morelen *(See Valarindi) (According to ICE or MERP's Ardor series), the mother was Ardana, a fallen Noldo who conspired with Morgoth to bring down the sun and the moon in hopes to open up the door of night and release Morgoth from his prison. Part of the ritual was to sacrifice a being who bore Valarin blood within their veins. Morelen was to be sacrificed while Moran was thought to be stillborn--he was actually alive and grew up to be a powerful being who eventually slew his evil mother with simplicity. He was considered a pure being and none of Ardana's powers could work on him! Notes * His attributes are Grond and the Iron Crown. * He was lame since the fight with Fingolfin. * At the beginning he was stronger than Manwë. * In the early phase of writing books by J.R.R. Tolkien's name was Melko. * The name Bauglir was used among the Ñoldor and meant "the one who forces". * In Peter Jackson's film, his name appears twice. References: *Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals *MERP:Middle-Earth Adventure Guidebook II Category:Vala Category:Religion Category:Demon Category:Ainu Category:Angband Category:Utumno Category:Elder days Category:Aman Category:First Age Category:King Category:MERP Category:NPC